Scenes From The Loft
by susanatc
Summary: A series of one-shots based on prompts.  Hopefully, a nice glimpse into the lives of our favorite couple.  Please note the rating change.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter is dedicated to Educate The Masses. Happy birthday a little bit early. _

_In case you're wondering, I don't own the characters. I merely borrowed them for a little bit. _

_This has not been betaed, so all mistakes are mine._

* * *

The loft was dark except for the glow of the lights on the Christmas trees as Castle made his way back to his study. He had gone in search of Kate's stash of Twizzlers and gotten sidetracked by a phone call from Alexis informing him that she and Ashley were going to catch a late movie before she came home. It was still hard for him to believe sometimes that his baby girl was already in her second year of college and only home for a couple of weeks over the Christmas break.

As he passed the small tree on the kitchen island, he couldn't help but smile. It had surprised him when Kate had suggested they have smaller trees in the different rooms of the apartment, but he hadn't even considered telling her no. So once they had finished decorating the large tree in the family room, they had moved on to his study, then the dining room, the kitchen and then finally their bedroom. It had taken them the better part of a day to finish, but it had been worth it to see the sparkle in Kate's eyes as they turned off the lights that evening and sat in the glow from the decorations.

It was their first Christmas together as a married couple and Castle had wanted it to be one they would neither one soon forget. The morning had started well before dawn with Kate kissing him awake. It had actually shocked him to discover that when it came to opening presents, Kate was every bit as much of a kid at heart as he was.

The two of them had awaken Alexis and together they'd made their way down to the family room where they'd torn into presents with gusto. He wasn't sure which had brought him the most joy...Alexis' squeal when they'd given her the keys to her new car, or the smile that had lit up Kate's face when she'd opened the gold locket that held a picture of her with her mom taken on their last Christmas together. Both of them had rewarded him with a hug that had him offering a prayer of thanksgiving for having two such amazing women in his life.

After presents, they'd moved to the kitchen where the three of them had worked together to make eggs benedict and hash browns for breakfast. While Kate had teased him about the tradition, she'd easily settled into their routine...a large breakfast after presents and then homemade pizzas for dinner later in the day.

The tradition had started the year Alexis was four. Castle had set out to make his first traditional Christmas dinner only to realize that he hadn't thawed the turkey long enough and it was going to take several hours for it to cook. His attempt at stuffing had been so dry he couldn't eat it and he'd forgotten to set the timer on the dinner rolls so they'd burned while he had mashed the potatoes.

Not wanting the day to be a total disaster, he'd propped Alexis on his hip and the two of them had looked thoughtfully at the contents of their refrigerator. It was Alexis who'd pointed at the cheese and then looked up at him with a calm expression.

"Pizza, daddy."

From there, it had become their tradition to make pizza for Christmas. Even after Castle had finally mastered cooking a turkey, Alexis had insisted they stick with pizza for Christmas dinner. Since they always cooked a big meal for Thanksgiving, Castle didn't see the harm in it. Having Kate there with them this time had only made it more special.

"Was there a problem with the couch?" Castle asked as he stepped into the study.

Kate looked up from the pile of cushions, pillows and blankets she'd placed on the floor beside the Christmas tree.

"It's snowing," she said by way of explanation.

Castle looked over at the now cushion-less couch even as he made his way to Kate's side.

"On the couch?"

Kate laughed and reached for his hand, effortlessly pulling him down beside her as she relieved him of the licorice candies he'd brought back for her.

"No," she replied. "But I couldn't see it from the couch."

"Ah," Castle said, understanding dawning. "It's been a few years since we've actually gotten snow on Christmas Day, hasn't it?"

"It's almost magical," Kate replied as she snuggled against his side, both of them propped up against enough cushions to allow them to watch the snow fall through the window.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic."

It was a long moment before Kate met his eyes with a shy smile on her face.

"Falling in love with you has made me re-evaluate a lot of things in my life."

Castle merely smiled and tucked her further into his side. It still shocked him how much Kate enjoyed cuddling. Before they'd started dating, he would have never believed it. It thrilled him though, how easily she curled into his embrace and allowed him to hold her.

They sat in silence for several minutes as they watched the snow fall gently. It had been quite a while since Castle had taken the time to merely sit and watch as snow covered the city. It was indeed almost magical.

It was Kate who broke the stillness, her lips pressing against the side of his neck as one hand trailed patterns over his stomach.

"Make love to me, Rick."

There was no need to ask twice.

They moved in unison, removing each other's clothing as lips and hands caressed and aroused, until they were both naked, bathed in the lights from the Christmas tree.

"I love you, you know?" Castle whispered as he slid into her welcoming heat.

"I know," she replied softly. "And I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

"Merry Christmas, Rick."

No further words were needed as they lost themselves in one another, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room as the snow continued to fall, obscuring the sounds of the outside world until it seemed that nothing existed beyond the two of them and their love for one another.

* * *

_The plan for this story is a series of one-shots based off of prompts. So that means when you hit the review button, you should include a word or phrase you'd like me to try to use. That being said, a big thanks goes to ss_sunset for the prompt for this chapter. _

_Happy New Year everyone!_


	2. Someone I Trust

_This is set post-"Knockdown" and contains spoilers._

_A huge thank you to Educate The Masses for the quick beta read. And for being a wonderful friend._

* * *

Kate sat in the silence of her apartment with the glow from the muted television providing the only light in the room. It had been a stressful few days, complicated even more by the phone call from Josh earlier that afternoon asking if they could have dinner.

She considered blowing him off again, work being the convenient excuse, but she had avoided him long enough. Instead, she'd suggested he pick up take-out and meet her at her apartment. The "we need to talk" being left unsaid.

As much as she'd cared for Josh - and there was no denying that she'd had feelings for him - what it really came down to was a matter of trust. It pained her to admit it, but she didn't trust him. Not really. Not with the important stuff. Not with her heart, and most certainly not with her mom.

It had been a week since her life had been turned upside down again. A week since she'd stood in the middle of the street, her heart racing, her stomach churning, and her hands holding tight to Castle as they shared a mind-blowing kiss.

His breathless "that was amazing!" had summed up exactly what she'd been thinking. Unfortunately, there hadn't been time to dwell on their kiss. There was still a murderer to be caught.

And they had caught him. Together. The way they always did.

Then Castle had surprised her. She had expected him to push her, to demand that they dissect exactly what had transpired in those few seconds. Instead, he'd been amazingly quiet about the issue, not even mentioning it to Ryan and Esposito when they'd traded stories about their capture and subsequent rescue.

He still brought her coffee every morning. He still badgered her about her eating habits. And he still wove ridiculous tales about their latest victim and the motive for her murder.

He was still…Castle.

And yet, he was suddenly so much more to her. He was someone that she'd finally admitted she trusted. When Raglan asked who Castle was, there was no hesitation in her answer, no doubt that she trusted him. Not when it came to her mom. He'd proven himself more than trustworthy. The last week had her giving serious consideration to the possibility that she could also trust him with her heart.

After the first couple of days of him not mentioning "the kiss", Kate had seriously wondered if she'd completely misread the attraction between them. And then they'd found themselves alone in the break room.

Castle had been standing at the espresso machine when she walked in, a fresh cup of the expensive brew just finishing. He'd handed it to her without a word, quickly setting the machine to make another cup.

There was nothing unusual about it. Until she reached past him for the cream and accidentally brushed against his shoulder. His entire body had gone rigid, causing Kate to turn and look at him.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Fine," came his curt reply as he took a step to the side, effectively breaking contact with her.

She'd studied him for a long minute, noting that his eyes stayed glued to the machine in front of him. It was his hands that finally gave him away though. There was no hiding the slight tremble in them as he prepared his own coffee. And when he finally lifted his gaze to hers, there was no denying the raw desire in his blue depths before he quickly glanced away.

It was then that she'd realized that when (and it was suddenly no longer a question of "if" in her mind) they took that next step in their relationship, the decision would be hers to make. Castle would never pressure her into something he didn't think she wanted.

Armed with that knowledge, Kate had done some serious soul-searching. What she'd finally decided was that it was time to end things with Josh. It wasn't fair to either of them to try to make a relationship work when she knew that she would never be able to fully commit to it.

And now, for the first time in nearly ten months, she and Castle were both unattached. She would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly freaked out by the idea of a romantic relationship with him. But it would be just as much of a lie to pretend that she wasn't intrigued by the idea as well.

She knew they were neither one ready for a full out romantic blitz. However, she knew she was ready to take that first step...a baby step no doubt, but a step nonetheless. She wanted to find out if she could honestly say that Castle was someone she trusted when it came to her heart.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for her phone and composed a text.

"Ice cream?"

It was mere seconds when his reply came through.

"When and where? I'm there."

As she sent him the name of her favorite ice cream parlor, she couldn't help but smile. He really was there, wasn't he?

_

* * *

_

As always, reviews are much appreciated. And just like the previous chapter, if you have a prompt you'd like me to use, please let me know. I promise it won't be as long between updates this time. The next chapter is actually already written.


	3. Bite

_This prompt was from Softer. I'm not sure that it really needs the M-rating, since I tried to meet your challenge and keep it below that. But I changed it anyway, just to be on the safe side. _

_Many thanks again to Educate The Masses. She does a great job of keeping me on my toes._

_The part in italics indicates a flashback._

_How's this? Two updates in one day. _

* * *

Castle sat at his desk, his laptop open in front of him, one word filling the screen in front of him…practically taunting him in its simplicity.

It was silly really, his sudden obsession with the word.

It was Beckett's fault though. Totally and completely her fault.

Well…mostly her fault anyway.

Okay, if he was honest with himself, he probably shouldered equal blame.

Regardless, he'd spent the last hour staring at his computer screen, the four letter word staring back at him.

It had started that morning at the precinct when he'd sauntered up to Beckett's desk, settling her coffee on the corner of her desk before assuming his spot next to her.

"_Thank you," Beckett said with a warm smile._

"_You're welcome."_

_Their eyes locked for a long moment, an entire conversation taking place without a single word being uttered. It was something they had perfected in the six months they'd been dating. _

_It was Castle who finally broke eye contact, his eyes shifting to the murder board._

"_So where are we?"_

_Beckett caught him up to speed, recapping the argument overheard by the doorman at their victim's apartment building. It was when she absent-mindedly pushed her sleeves up before moving to write in a new detail on the board that Castle saw it._

"_Kate!" he hissed._

_Her eyebrows shot up at the use of her first name and the note of alarm in his voice as she turned her attention to him._

"_What is that?" he whispered as he stepped closer to her, not wanting to draw attention to the large mark on her forearm._

_Beckett glanced down at the angry red mark on her arm and quickly adjusted her sleeves to cover it._

"_It's nothing," she replied, her eyes darting nervously around the bullpen._

"_That is not 'nothing.'"_

"_Not here, Castle."_

_He stepped even closer, his breath hot against the side of her face._

"_Kate?"_

_After a quick glance around to make sure nobody was within earshot, Beckett turned to face him. _

"_It's a bite mark, Castle."_

_He pulled back as if she'd slapped him and the obvious hurt in his eyes had Beckett rolling hers. Before he could give voice to the many questions running through his mind, not the least of which was why was there a bite mark on her arm that he knew for a fact he hadn't placed there, she grabbed his arm and led him to the break room._

_Closing the door firmly behind them, Beckett met Castle's questioning gaze._

"_Before you freak out on me, I did it myself."_

_He fumbled over his words for a minute before finally settling on one._

"_Why?"_

_Heat tinged her cheeks pink as she met his gaze. _

"_Could we please talk about this later?"_

_Instead of answering her, he took her hand in his, holding it securely while he slowly pushed her sleeve up. His fingers traced gently over the mark before he lifted questioning eyes to hers._

_Letting out a sigh, Beckett shook her head._

"_It happened the other night when we stayed in the guest room at my dad's house," she finally offered. _

"_I don't understand," he replied. "Why would you bite yourself? And to leave that sizeable of a mark?"_

"_I was trying to be quiet."_

"_Trying to be quiet?"_

_At her raised eyebrows, realization dawned on him._

Esposito had chosen that exact moment to interrupt them and they had been forced to table the conversation for the time being. It was now several hours later and Castle was still haunted by the image of the bite mark on Kate's arm.

His computer continued to stare at him, the word "BITE" the only thing he'd managed to type once Beckett had sent him home.

It had been driving him crazy all day, thinking about her biting her own arm. Especially once he'd realized _why_ she'd done it.

They'd driven to her dad's on Sunday morning, intending to spend the day with him. However, a busted radiator hose had forced them to stay overnight and Jim had graciously put them up in his guest bedroom. The idea of making love to Kate with her father across the hall had been too much for Castle to pass on and with only minimal persuasion, he'd convinced her as well.

The real challenge was to be quiet and they had done a good job of it. That is, until he'd kissed his way down her body and settled between her legs, using his mouth to push her over the edge the final time. When he'd lifted his gaze back to hers, she'd had her arm thrown across her mouth, presumably to muffle her cry of ecstasy. Knowing now that she'd actually bitten down hard enough to leave a mark that was still visible two days later was practically driving him mad.

Hearing her key in the lock snapped Castle from his reverie. He quickly closed his laptop and hurried to meet her, pressing her back against the wall before covering her mouth with his.

"Castle?" she murmured between kisses.

"That was really because you were trying to be quiet?" he asked, his lips leaving a trail of fire down her neck as his hands cupped her breasts.

"Yes," she moaned.

"Dear god, I love you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"The same way you did that night," she replied.

Castle pulled back to meet her gaze, letting her see exactly how much that idea appealed to him before he leaned down and scooped her into his arms.

"Castle!"

Their laughter echoed through the loft as they made their way to his bedroom, content in the knowledge that there was no need for silence tonight.

Later that night, as Castle ran his fingers lightly over the self-inflicted bite on Kate's arm, she watched as the conflicted emotions appeared on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

"You biting yourself – it's sexy as hell," he said as he met her gaze.

Kate felt the flush come to her cheeks as he continued.

"But the mark…it looks…I don't know. I just don't like to think of you hurt. Ever."

"Well then," she replied with a teasing smile. "We'll just have to leave that particular activity for when we're alone, because if I'd have had to keep quiet tonight, I think I would have broken the skin."

"Really?"

Kate merely nodded. The things he did with his mouth…it really was quite amazing.

Castle's smiled giddily.

"So I'm pretty good at that, huh?"

Kate shrugged.

"Don't quit your day job just yet, Castle."

"Hey!" Castle pouted.

Unable to hold back her smile any longer, Kate leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't worry. You keep practicing and I'm sure you'll get there."

So practice he did.

* * *

_You know the drill, right? Hit the little button and leave me a review. Please and thank you._


	4. Steam

_A huge thank you to everyone who has been so kind as to leave a review. They really make my day._

_The prompt for this one comes from carolina17. She asked for this scene a few months ago and since I hate to leave things unfinished, I decided to do this one next._

_Once again, thanks to Educate The Masses for her beta skills._

* * *

It was early spring in New York City; the nights still cold enough to warrant a heavy jacket. It had been a busy week for Castle and Beckett - long days and short nights that had resulted in putting away another murderer.

They had celebrated with seafood on the way back to Castle's loft and the conversation had quickly shifted from business to personal. They had been dating for close to four months, and while they hadn't exactly been keeping it a secret, they hadn't taken out an ad in Page Six either.

That was all set to change tomorrow night though, when Kate joined him as his date for the premiere of Nikki Heat. Provided they actually made it out of the car before then.

"Castle," Kate mumbled as she pressed even closer to him.

"Yeah?" came his breathless reply as he moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. He had one hand under the back of her shirt, working the clasp of her bra free while his other hand held her to him.

"We can't do this here."

Instead of answering her, he moved his lips back to hers, a small sound of triumph escaping him as the clasp finally gave way.

Kate shifted her weight, moving so she was straddling him in the passenger seat of her Crown Vic. Her hands worked another button free on his shirt as his slid around to cup her breast.

"Oh god," she moaned as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

They were in the parking garage beneath his building, their impromptu make-out session having long ago steamed up the windows. It had started as a simple kiss; a thank you for being a sounding board and for a relaxing dinner. It had quickly progressed to the two of them attempting to devour one another when before she even realized what had happened, Castle had pulled her across the seat towards him and kissed her senseless. Her natural response had been to match his intensity with the same level of passion.

"You are so damn sexy," he breathed as he pulled back just enough to look at her.

This time, she was the one to choose a nonverbal response. Her hands caressed his chest, the newly exposed skin warm beneath her touch. She rocked her hips against his obvious arousal and was rewarded with his growl of approval.

His mouth found hers again, their kisses sensual and deep as they continued to caress one another within the tight confines of the car.

They came to an abrupt halt when Castle hit his elbow on the window, letting out a sharp gasp at the pain radiating down his arm.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked as she met his gaze.

"I'm fine," he hastily assured her before claiming her lips again.

When his hands went to the button on her jeans, Kate leaned back to give him better access, bumping her hip into the steering wheel.

"Ouch!"

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his hands automatically stilling on her.

She shook her head and leaned in for another kiss, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he shifted beneath her in an effort to get closer. When his knee banged into the dashboard, he let out a curse and reached around her to rub the tender spot.

When he finally turned his attention back to Kate, she was fighting back laughter.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head.

"Look at us, Castle. Making out in the car like a couple of teenagers when there's a perfectly good bed up in your apartment."

He glanced around the cramped car and then met her gaze again.

"I suppose there would be more room if we actually went upstairs."

With that, Kate shifted off of his lap and they began adjusting their clothes back to some semblance of normal. When they were both presentable again, they climbed from the car and met by the trunk, intertwining their fingers as they started towards the elevator.

"Mr. Castle?"

They both turned at the voice behind them, one of the building's security guards approaching them.

"Craig," Castle replied. "Is everything okay?"

The guard nodded as he took in their slightly disheveled appearance.

"Just making my rounds," he replied. Then with a nod to Kate, he added, "Detective Beckett."

"Good evening, Craig," she replied.

A quick glance at the still steamed up windows of the car had Craig fighting back a grin when he turned his attention back to them.

"You two have a nice night."

"Thanks, Craig. You do the same," Castle replied.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Kate let out a sigh.

"That was a little too close, Castle."

"You know you love living dangerously, Kate."

She allowed her eyes to travel the length of his body, making a point to linger over his still slightly obvious arousal.

"Why don't you take me upstairs and I'll show you exactly how dangerous I can be."

Castle merely smiled and tugged her against his side as they made their way to the elevator, promises of an adventure looming bright in their future.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. It would be greatly appreciated if you'd leave a review, too._


	5. Coffee

_Thanks to Educate The Masses for the prompt. I believe you asked for coffee, goat cheese and bacon. I hope this fulfills that._

_The part in italics indicates flashback. And this one hasn't been betaed, so all mistakes are mine to claim. Happy Valentine's/Castle Day everyone!_

* * *

The sun was just starting to creep over the horizon when the alarm shattered the silence of the bedroom. Castle reached for it blindly, hitting the off button as he glanced to the sleeping form beside him. Kate hadn't even stirred at the noise.

With a slight chuckle, Castle rolled from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He wasn't surprised that Kate was still sound asleep. After all, it had been less than two hours since he'd woken her, desperate to make love to her again after having been separated for over a week.

He'd gotten in late the night before and they'd both fallen into an exhausted sleep after a hurried coupling. As wonderful as that had been, it had been even better when they'd taken their time, hands and lips carressing and arousing.

_Castle woke with a start, his body still adjusting to being back in his own bed. A quick glance at the clock assured him that it was still early and the soft snoring coming from the opposite side of the bed brought a smile to his face._

_God, he had missed her._

_It had only been a week, but it was the longest they'd been apart since they'd started dating. They had talked on the phone every night, but it wasn't the same as being able to hold her in his arms._

_He rolled to his side, propping himself on one elbow as he raked his eyes across her body. She was on her right side, facing away from him, one hand tucked beneath her head and the other lying loosely on her side. She was wearing his discarded dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to her elbows and - he knew from experience - held together by only a couple of buttons._

_He slid his hand to her hip as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck. Her response was instantaneous, rolling towards his body. He took advantage of the new position, sliding his hand beneath the shirt to fondle her breasts, taking his time and giving each of them equal attention even as his lips continued to move along her neck._

_When she started to stir, he shifted his body, settling between her legs and making quick work of the two buttons hiding her from his view. When his mouth closed over one straining nipple, she moaned his name and her eyes shot open._

_He offered her a grin, but continued his ministrations, his mouth moving to the neglected nipple as he brought his hand up to continue to tease her._

_Her hands found their way to his hair, holding him to her as the pleasure built, his hands and mouth working her to a frenzy. When he kissed his way lower, her legs parted, welcoming the feel of his mouth on her._

_He took his time, licking and sucking her, alternating the pressure of his tongue against her clit until she was bucking beneath him, desperate for release. Only then did he slide his fingers inside of her, setting a fast pace that had her falling over the edge, calling out his name in ecstacy._

_He continued to stroke her languidly, watching as she slowly returned to herself. When her eyes finally focused on his again, she reached for him, wordlessly urging him up her body._

_When her hands wrapped around his length, he couldn't hold back a moan, his hips bucking of their own volition._

_She guided him to her entrance and he slid easily into her welcoming depths with a sigh of contentment._

_"I've missed you," he whispered._

_"I've missed you, too," she admitted as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into her body._

_He held still for a long moment, savoring the feel of her surrounding him. When he finally began to move, he set a slow pace. Kate met him thrust for thrust, an upward stroke for each of his downward strokes. They moved in unison, their lips caressing one another as the tension built between them. _

_Feeling his control start to slip, Castle slipped his hand between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing it in time with his strokes. It was moments later when she tightened around him, her breath coming in gasps as the orgasm shook her body. He was right behind her, his own body going rigid as he emptied himself inside of her, her name falling from his lips in a hoarse cry._

Castle stepped back into the bedroom, the memory of tucking Kate against his side and holding her as they drifted back to sleep still fresh in his mind. He glanced at the clock and quickly calculated how long they had before they needed to leave. Deciding that they had time for a quick rendezvous, he crawled back into the bed with Kate.

He curled against her back, his hands sliding around to caress her breasts as he moved his mouth to her ear.

"If you wake up now, we can shower together before we have to go downstairs for breakfast."

She turned into his embrace, her hand covering his where it teased against her nipple.

"Come back to bed," she whispered, her eyes still firmly closed.

"As appealing as that sounds, we don't have time," he replied, his lips moving along her cheek.

"Mmm...nice," she murmured softly.

Castle leaned back slightly, his hand slowly trailing from her breast to her stomach and then back again as he watched her. When her only response was another sigh, he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her lips before rolling from the bed and heading to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, freshly showered and shaved, he once again joined her in the bed. Instead of kissing her this time, he held a fresh cup of coffee beneath her nose, tempting her with the scent.

It was mere seconds before one eye cracked open.

"Is that coffee?"

"Yes," he replied. "And if you get up now, I'll fix you eggs, bacon and toast with goat cheese for breakfast before we leave."

"Crispy bacon?"

"Just the way you like it," he promised.

With that, she pushed herself to a sitting position and took the coffee he offered.

"Thank you."

Seeing the wistful look on his face as he watched her sip the hot liquid had her arching an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Just feeling slightly jealous that a cup of coffee and the promise of bacon and eggs can get you out of bed when the opportunity for shower sex with me couldn't do the trick."

Kate leaned over and brushed her lips against his.

"What can I say, baby? You wore me out earlier."

Castle couldn't help the swell of pride at her soft admission as well as the term of endearment. Before he could respond though, she continued.

"Wow me with breakfast and I promise I'll make it up to you later."

He grinned at her.

"Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes," he told her as he rolled off the bed.

"I'll be there in fourteen," she promised as she rolled off the bed herself.

Castle lingered in the doorway admiring her body until she stepped into the bathroom. He then hurried to the kitchen to begin breakfast, knowing full well that she would follow through on her promise later that evening. It was with that thought in mind that he set about to prepare the best breakfast she'd had in a long time.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading. Be nice and leave a review? Please?


	6. The Scare

_I apologize for the long delay between posts, but real life has been busy. _

_This chapter hasn't been betaed, so all mistakes belong to me._

* * *

It was late.

They were both exhausted.

It had been a close call that afternoon - the kevlar absorbing what would have otherwise been a deadly blow.

The silence had hung heavy between them as they'd joined their team for celebratory drinks after the arrest was finally made.

It wasn't until they'd reached their bedroom that the tight grip on their emotions had been unleashed. Clothes had been discarded - buttons falling victim to their desperate need to connect.

It was in the aftermath when the next blow struck. Castle had his head resting on Kate's stomach as she trailed her fingers through his hair, reassuring herself that he was still alive.

"I stayed put," he pointed out.

"I know you did."

"There's no way you could've known they were expecting us," he continued.

"I know," she agreed. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you could have been killed."

"I wasn't though," he reminded her, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "We can't live on 'what ifs', Kate. The fear will paralyze us."

She held his gaze for a long moment before finally conceding with a simple nod of her head.

It was then that he lowered his mouth to her breast, his tongue teasing her nipple to a hard peak as his other hand found purchase on the opposite breast.

Kate closed her eyes against the sensation, only to open them again when he abruptly stopped.

Her first instinct was to accuse him of being a tease, but the look in his eyes stopped her cold.

"What is it?"

She watched as he swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to where his hand still covered her breast.

"Kate..."

When his voice trailed off, Kate felt her stomach drop. She'd watched him take a bullet that afternoon and hadn't seen the fear that now resided in his eyes.

"Rick, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he shifted slightly. "Give me your hand."

She held her hand out to him and he placed it beneath his own on her left breast, just above her nipple.

"Please tell me that I'm imagining things," he said as he met her gaze.

Kate felt the small knot beneath her fingertips and drew in a harsh breath. "What the hell?"

Castle moved then, reaching for the light, flooding the room with brightness.

"That wasn't there last week," Castle said.

"No, it wasn't," she agreed, her fingers moving along the edges of the lump, taking note of the size and texture of it.

"Have you ever felt something like that before?" he asked.

Kate merely shook her head.

"We need to call the doctor."

Kate's hand on his arm stopped him before he could dial.

"Castle, it's two a.m."

"So I'll wake someone," he replied.

"No," she said, taking the phone from his hand and placing it back on the night stand. "I'll call my doctor in the morning and schedule an appointment."

"But Kate, what if this is something serious? What if it's a tumor? What if..."

"We can't live on 'what ifs'," she reminded him. "The fear will paralyze us."

It took a long moment, but he finally let out a sigh and placed his phone back on the bedside table.

"I'll call my doctor first thing in the morning," Kate stated.

Their eyes locked and an entire conversation took place without another word being uttered. Fears were shared and reassurances given. Whatever happened, they were in this together.

Castle pulled her into his arms, her head coming to rest on his chest as his hands soothed across her back. It was a long time before they both finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kate changed into the gown the nurse had given her, feeling more than a little self-conscious. The phone call to her doctor's office had gotten her the first available appointment. Unfortunately, it had been three days of waiting and worrying until she could be seen.

While she was grateful that Castle had come with her, she had insisted he wait while her doctor did the exam. It was just too weird thinking about Castle watching while she was given a breast exam.

"Hello, Kate," Dr. Meeks said as she stepped into the room. "How are you today?"

Kate gave a slight chuckle. "Fine under the circumstances."

"How's that handsome writer of yours doing?"

"He's probably driving your staff crazy about now," Kate replied.

"He can join us if you'd like," Dr. Meeks stated.

"Maybe after you finish the exam," Kate said.

"Okay then," she replied. "Why don't you tell me what's going on."

Kate quickly described finding the small lump earlier in the week, pointing out that it hadn't been there when she'd done her monthly breast exam earlier in the month.

"Does it hurt?" the doctor asked.

"No."

"Well then, let's have a look."

It was several minutes later when the doctor finished her exam and asked Kate if she would like her to call Rick back before they discussed her findings.

"Yes, please."

"Why don't you go ahead and get dressed," Dr. Meeks suggested. "I'll go collect Rick and then we'll talk."

* * *

Kate and Rick sat side-by-side with their hands interlocked as Dr. Meeks explained what she'd found.

"First off, let me just say that this does not scream 'scary' to me," she began. "It is more than likely nothing to be concerned about."

The relief that flooded through them at that statement was nearly palpable. As much as they had been putting on a brave front for one another, the fear had been lurking just beneath the surface. A thousand 'what ifs' running rampant through their imaginations.

"Having said that," she continued. "I'm going to go ahead and schedule a mammogram and an ultrasound just to be sure. In all likelihood, they will both come back negative, but on the slight chance that they don't, I'd rather know now than six months from now."

At their nod of agreement, Dr. Meeks turned her attention to Kate.

"What's your schedule like today? It's possible I can get you in later today if you're available."

"Anytime today is fine," Kate replied.

"Okay. Let me go make a phone call and get this set up. I'll be right back."

As soon as Dr. Meeks closed the door behind her, Castle pulled Kate into a hug.

"I'm not going to lie, Kate," he said. "I already feel better about the prognosis."

"So do I," Kate agreed as she returned the hug, allowing some of the tension to drain away. She knew that they weren't completely out of the woods yet, but for the first time since she'd felt the lump, she felt like she could finally breathe again.

When Dr. Meeks returned, she informed them that the mammogram was set for early that afternoon.

"They will read both the mammogram and the ultrasound before you leave this afternoon," she told them. "So you'll have an answer before dinner. They'll forward me the reults as well and I'll give you a call to discuss things later this afternoon."

"Thank you," Kate said as she and Rick stood and prepared to leave.

Dr. Meeks smiled at them as she opened the door and ushered them out.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she offered once again.

Kate and Rick merely nodded as they made their way out of her office.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kate sat on the gurney in yet another exam room waiting for Rick to join her. They had left Dr. Meeks office and gone out for lunch, but after nearly an hour of both of them just pushing the food around on their plates, they'd finally left the restaurant and headed over to the Breast Center for her appointment.

Kate had been ushered back almost immediately and led to a changing area where she'd once again donned a hospital gown. It had been a few minutes after that when she'd been led back for the mammogram. Despite the horror stories she'd heard, it wasn't nearly as painful as she'd expected. From there, she'd been taken into another room where the technician had done the ultrsound.

As Kate had watched the monitor, she couldn't help but think that she'd always assumed the first time she had an ultrasound would be to get a look at her unborn child. She'd never once considered she would be facing the possibility of a tumor in her breast.

"Hey," Rick said as he poked his head in the door.

Kate offered him a small smile as she reached out a hand to him. He took it without question and hoisted himself onto the gurney next to her as the radiologist came back into the room.

The young woman offered them both a bright smile.

"Hello, I'm Megan."

"This is Rick," Kate offered in response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she turned to the computer and pulled up Kate's records.

"Both the mammogram and ultrasound are negative," she said as she pointed to a spot on the screen. "This is the area where you felt the lump, but it shows up as normal breast tissue on both scans."

"What does that mean?" Rick asked.

"It means it is most likely a lipoma," she replied. "Those are very common and nothing to be concerned about."

"So that's it?" Kate asked.

Megan nodded her head.

"We'll send the results over to Dr. Meeks, but unless you experience some form of difficulty, she'll probably just tell you to make sure you continue to do regular monthly self-exams and yearly mammograms once you turn 40."

"Thank you," Rick and Kate responded.

"You're welcome," Megan replied. "I'll show you back to the changing area and then you're free to go."

* * *

"What did Dr. Meeks have to say?" Castle asked as Kate joined him in the kitchen.

"Pretty much the same thing Megan said this afternoon," she replied. "It appears to just be a lipoma."

Castle nodded as he stepped over and pulled her into his embrace.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

Kate let out a deep breath and burrowed against his chest.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

They stood there for a long moment before Castle finally spoke again.

"Are you planning on telling Lanie? The guys?"

Kate leaned back until she could meet his gaze.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep this in the family." At the inquisitive look he gave her, she quickly explained. "I just don't want people looking at me differently. I don't want to answer all the questions and I sure don't want to have to explain why I didn't tell anyone ahead of time."

He looked at her for a long minute before finally nodding his agreement.

"Okay."

Kate once again rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you for being there with me, Castle."

"No place else I'd rather be," he replied. "Even if you did scare me half to death."

Kate leaned back again and offered him a slight grin.

"I guess we're even for the week then."

Castle couldn't help but laugh. Nothing like a different kind of scare to make them both forget his own brush with death that week. The fact that they had both survived relatively unscathed seemed like a good reason to celebrate. Apparently, Kate had the same idea because she leaned up and brushed her lips against his. When she pulled away, Castle merely arched an eyebrow.

"Race you to the bedroom," she replied.

As Castle followed her, he paused to say a quiet prayer of thanks that they had successfully made it full circle that week.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Now if you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated._

_And if anyone has a prompt they'd like to see me tackle, please feel free to let me know._


	7. The Test

_This particular topic was mentioned a couple of times although in a slightly different variation than how I decided to use it. I hope it works anyway._

_A huge thank you to Beetlebug for the quick read through. All mistakes belong to me._

_I'm dedicating this chapter to carolina17 for her birthday. So AC, if you happen to read this...happy birthday._

_For Educate, thanks for being inspiring._

* * *

Kate glanced at the calendar on her desk for what had to be the hundredth time that day. Regardless of how hard she stared at it though, the date had yet to change. It was still the fifth.

"Penny for your thoughts," Castle offered as he sat a cup of coffee in front of her and took his place beside her desk.

"Thank you," she said as she reached for the cup, hoping desperately that this one would taste better than the cup she'd brewed earlier that day. It had been so bad that she'd dumped it out after only a few sips.

"So what's got you so preoccupied?" Castle asked again.

"Nothing," she replied before taking a cautious sip from her cup.

He eyed her suspiciously when she quickly sat the cup back on her desk and resumed the paperwork she'd spent most of the day working on completing.

"Kate?"

"Not now, Castle," she replied, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded and then offered him a quick smile before diverting her gaze again. Everything was just fine. Everything except the fact that the taste of coffee was suddenly making her nauseous, and it was the fifth and she was now three days late.

Even with the stress of her job, Kate was never late. It was the one thing in her life that had always been consistent. Every twenty-nine days - like clockwork - until this month. Suddenly, she was three days late and her mind was jumping to all sorts of conclusions.

Castle was still looking at her strangely so she plastered a smile on her face and looked up at him.

"Castle, why don't you go home?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

The smile she offered him then was genuine.

"Never. But I'm just going to finish this report and then I'm heading out myself. There's no reason for you to stay."

"I don't mind," he replied, leaning slightly closer.

"I know you don't. But you should use the downtime to work on your book."

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Positive."

"And we're still on for dinner for tonight?" he asked.

"Six o'clock," she confirmed. "I'm looking forward to this new dish you've been ranting about."

He nodded slowly and then reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before getting to his feet.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Kate watched his retreating form until he reached the elevator and then she forced her attention back to her paperwork. She'd been telling him the truth about leaving as soon as she finished the report. She'd merely left out the fact that the reason was because she wanted to stop and pick up a home pregnancy test on her way home.

* * *

Kate paced her bedroom nervously as she watched the seconds tick by on her father's watch. The instructions had stated it would take five minutes for the results. It was turning into the longest five minutes of her life.

A million thoughts raced through her mind as she waited. Images of a little boy with dark hair and blue eyes competed with those of a little girl with green eyes who had her daddy's smile. It was a strange sensation...being both terrified of, and excited by, the possibility that she was pregnant.

A knock on the door drew Kate's attention and she cursed at the timing as she made her way through the apartment. When she glanced through the peephole and saw Castle standing in her hallway, she gave serious thought to ignoring him. Knowing he was unlikely to leave though, she opened the door.

"I thought we were having dinner at your place," she said by way of greeting.

Instead of the witty comeback she expected, Castle merely stepped past her and into the apartment.

"Is it true?"

Kate arched an eyebrow in his direction before she closed the door and turned to face him.

"Is what true?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he held his phone out to her. Kate glanced at the article he had pulled up on his display and felt her breath catch in her throat at the caption above a grainy picture of herself in the drugstore.

"_Real life Nikki Heat pregnant?"_

"What the hell!" she mumbled, feeling her knees tremble slightly and leaning against the door for support.

"Is it true?" Castle asked again as he took a step closer to her, taking his phone from her hand and tucking it back in his pocket.

Kate merely shook her head, still not quite believing what she'd just seen. She hadn't been expecting this. It was one thing to deal with the paparazzi when she was with Castle. It was something entirely different when they intruded on what was a very personal moment.

Castle's voice drew her back to the present.

"Kate?"

Forcing herself to shake off the shock, she pushed herself upright.

"I don't know," she finally said. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" he repeated.

"I'm late," she said by way of explanation.

"Were you going to tell me?" he asked softly.

Kate saw the hurt in his eyes and reached for his hand.

"I bought the test on my way home. I planned on telling you over dinner tonight."

"And?" he asked.

She shrugged and offered him a small smile.

"And I guess we can find out together," she said.

They walked in silence down the hall and into the bathroom where the stick taunted them from its place on the sink.

When Kate stopped just inside the door, Castle took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Together," he whispered.

She met his eyes and nodded before taking a deep breath and crossing the remaining distance. She vaguely noticed that her hand was trembling as she picked up the stick and turned it so they could both read the results. The next thing she knew, her face was buried against Castle's chest, her tears soaking his shirt as he held her.

* * *

It was much later - their dinner plans having been foregone for an evening spent cuddling on the couch - when Kate finally gave voice to her thoughts.

"I wasn't prepared for the disappointment," she said softly, looking up to meet Castle's eyes. "I was so certain that it was going to be positive that I hadn't given any thought to how I was going to feel if it wasn't. It's kind of strange…feeling like I've lost something when I never really had it in the first place."

Castle brushed a kiss against her forehead.

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "The whole way over here, I was preparing myself for how we would handle having a baby in our lives. I never even once considered the possibility of it being a false alarm."

Kate sighed and sat up to face him before she spoke again.

"This is crazy, Rick. We've only been dating for a few months. We're not ready for a baby."

"Maybe not," he conceded. "But at least we know we're both open to the possibility in the future."

"The future?"

Castle smiled.

"Yes, Kate. The future," he replied. "That time in our lives when you finally realize I'm in this for the long haul and you agree to move in with me and let me put a ring on your finger and we actually talk about expanding our family."

"Oh," she said shyly. "_That_ future."

Castle raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you have another version of it you'd like to share with me?"

A slow smile spread across her face before she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.

"No. Yours sounds pretty good to me," she replied.

Castle pulled her back into his embrace, their lips meeting in a lingering kiss that was only interrupted by Kate's soft laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he pulled back far enough to meet her gaze.

"Just imagining the look on Paula's face when she realizes she's got her work cut out for her on squelching this particular rumor."

Castle couldn't help but join her laughter, having already ignored several calls from his agent since the news had broken.

"That's why I pay her the big bucks."

They grew calm once again, content in each other's arms as they shared soft kisses. It was Castle who broke the silence after several minutes.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Kate's smile lit up her entire face.

"Yeah, I know." It was nearly a full minute before she added. "I love you, too."

* * *

_I know it's a holiday weekend, but I hope you won't let that stop you from leaving a review._

_Thanks to everyone for reading._


	8. Birthday

_I know it's been a while and I could give you lots of reasons why, but I'm sure you'd rather read the story than my ramblings. So t__his is for Educate The Masses because she asked me to write her something for her birthday. Educate, I know it's a couple of days early, but I wanted today to have at least one smile. Now, if you want to return the favor and write something for my birthday, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would love to read it._

* * *

Castle awoke to the sound of thunder and heavy rain hitting the bedroom window. Heaving a sigh, he rolled to his side and instinctively reached for Kate. When his hands found nothing but cool sheets, he opened one eye and quickly confirmed his suspicions...she was nowhere to be seen.

With another sigh, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that it was way too early to be up on a stormy weekend morning and he intended to find Beckett and remind her of that.

The smell of bacon caught his attention as he stepped out of his bedroom and he followed it to the kitchen where he was greeted by the sight of Kate, dressed only in his discarded dress shirt, standing at the stove preparing breakfast.

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes quickly taking in the picture she presented. Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail and the light blue shirt she'd absconded with was held together by only a couple of buttons. She had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her legs were bare to his gaze.

As if sensing his presence, she looked over her shoulder and offered him a soft smile. "You're supposed to still be in bed."

"I came in here to tell you the same thing," he replied as he moved until he was standing directly behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder and nodded towards the stove. "What is all this?"

"It was going to be breakfast in bed," she replied as she leaned into his chest, one hand expertly flipping the bacon as the other rested on his forearm. "I thought it would be a nice way to start your birthday celebration."

"I can think of nicer ways to start my birthday celebration," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she teased even as she tilted her head to allow him better access.

Instead of answering her, he moved his hands to the buttons holding her shirt closed and made quick work of undoing them.

"Castle, the bacon is going to burn," she warned him with only a trace of sternness in her voice.

"Turn it off," he said as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples into hard peaks.

"What about your breakfast?" she protested, her voice coming out huskier than she'd intended.

"It will keep," he replied.

When she still hesitated, he brought his lips to her ear and slid his tongue along the outer edge of it. The soft moan she let out when he closed his lips around her earlobe and sucked gently gave him all the answer he needed.

Her hand moved to turn the burner off as he continued to tease her ear and she growled slightly in protest. "That's cheating."

His hands stilled on her breasts as he lifted his mouth from her skin. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God, no," she replied as she pressed further into him.

In response, he lowered his mouth back to her neck as he once again began to tease her nipples.

Kate arched into his touch as she lowered her hands to reach back and pull his hips further into her.

Castle smiled against her skin and then turned her around to face him. With slow, precise movements, he pushed the shirt from her body and then trailed his gaze over her. "You are so beautiful."

Kate allowed him to look his fill, but when he finally reached out to touch her, she caught his hand in hers. "Not so fast," she said with a pointed glance at his boxers.

Castle grinned as he made quick work of removing the final barrier between them. When he reached for her again, she went willingly into his arms.

As their lips met in a passionate kiss, Castle maneuvered them away from the stove, not wanting to run the risk of an accident ruining their morning. When he felt the kitchen island against his hip, he turned them around and lifted Kate onto it, before stepping between her legs.

Pulling his mouth from hers, he lowered his head and pulled one taut nipple between his lips as his hand teased the other.

Her hands weren't idle. She caressed his back and shoulders, one hand finding its way to the back of his head and encouraging a stronger touch as he moved from one breast to the other.

When he slid one hand down her stomach to tease at her folds, she rocked her hips against his hand and tugged on his hair to bring his mouth back to hers.

As their lips came together again, Castle eased one finger inside of her, feeling her wetness coat him as he slowly stroked it in and out of her. When she began to squirm, he added another finger inside of her, intent on making her come.

Kate had other ideas though. As he continued to stroke her, she reached between them and wrapped her hand around the base of his erection, her steady, sure movements quickly bringing him to the edge of orgasm.

Finally unable to take anymore, Castle pulled his mouth from hers with a gasped, "Kate."

"Inside me," she replied, shifting her hips to the edge of the counter as he positioned himself at her entrance.

As he slid inside her welcoming heat, they both moaned their approval. Castle stilled long enough to look her in the eyes and then they began moving together, their gazes locked on one another as the pleasure between them built and exploded, leaving them both gasping for breath.

It was Kate who recovered first, one hand lifting to run across Castle's stubbled cheek as she smiled at him. "Happy birthday, Rick."

Castle responded by leaning in for a gentle kiss. "Best birthday ever."

The end

* * *

_Reviews make me smile. And who knows, yours might be the one that inspires me to write the next chapter._


	9. Busted

_Thanks to __RoyalDanielle for the prompt on this one. It was "fanfiction, slippers, and glue." _

_For Educate The Masses, because it's your actual birthday today and you're the bestest best friend ever._

_I'm assuming from the lack of response to the last chapter that interest in this story has waned, so this will be the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented._

* * *

It was nearing one a.m. when Castle finally opened the door to the loft, not surprised to find it dark and quiet inside. His flight home from visiting Alexis had been diverted to Philadelphia due to weather and he'd been stuck in the airport for nearly four hours before he'd finally rented a car and driven the rest of the way home. As good as it had been to visit with Alexis; he hated being away from Kate. Unfortunately, her case load hadn't permitted her to go along on this trip.

As he pulled his suitcase behind him through his study, he stepped on something and heard a crunch beneath his foot. Almost afraid to find out what he'd just destroyed, he turned on his desk lamp and bent down to investigate. The remains of a glue stick were scattered about the floor and Castle shook his head as he kicked off his shoes so as not to track glue anywhere.

"I wondered where that had gone," Kate said from the bedroom doorway.

Castle jumped at the sound of her voice. "Jeez, Kate. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," she replied. "I heard a noise and came out to investigate."

It was only then that Castle realized she had her weapon in her hand and he shook his head as he straightened back up. "I guess I should consider myself lucky that you didn't shoot first and ask questions later."

Kate smiled and nodded to the bedroom. "Let me put this away and I'll get something to clean that up."

In no time, she was back and armed with paper towels, a wet wash cloth and his house slippers. "Here," she said as she handed him his slippers.

"Thank you," he replied.

After slipping them on, he picked up his shoe and started to clean it off.

"I'll get it," she said. "Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed? I know you must be exhausted."

Too tired to argue, Castle merely handed the shoe over and reached for his suitcase, leaving Kate to clean up the mess.

He deposited his suitcase in the corner of the bedroom and then headed to the bathroom, deciding to forego unpacking until the morning. After stripping down to his boxers and tossing his clothes in the laundry basket, he quickly brushed his teeth and then headed back to the bedroom.

"Sorry about that," Kate said as she passed him on her way to the bathroom. "I had been working on the scrapbook for Lanie earlier when I got a phone call. When I came back in, the glue stick was nowhere to be found."

"It's not a problem," he replied as he moved to the bed, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Kate and sleep.

Kate's laptop was open in the middle of the bed and Castle moved it to the side as he settled himself in the bed. The movement caused the screen saver to disappear and Castle couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the site Kate had apparently been visiting.

He was so caught off guard that he didn't hear Kate come back in the room. It wasn't until she took the laptop from his hands that he looked up at her.

"I can explain that," she said hurriedly.

"This ought to be good," he replied, leaning back against the headboard, all traces of exhaustion suddenly gone.

"It's not what you think," she continued as she moved the laptop to the night stand.

"Really?" he asked. "So that wasn't a fanfic site dedicated to Nikki Heat stories?"

"Okay," she said as she slowly turned back to face him. "So maybe it is what you think. But I can explain."

"I'm waiting," he said with just a hint of a grin.

"I wasn't reading it," she stammered. "I was just browsing."

"Browsing?"

"Yes," she replied. "I was on this Nikki Heat fan site and there was a link and I clicked on it to see what kinds of fanfic they write about your characters."

"We'll come back to why you were on a Nikki Heat fan site in a minute," Castle said. "First though, I want to know how you even know about fanfic."

"Derek Storm," Kate blurted.

Castle arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Kate Beckett, have you been holding out on me?"

Kate closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe it was time to come clean. "Back in my college days, when I first got hooked on your books, I used to read some of the Derek Storm fanfic," she admitted.

"And?" he prompted.

"And what?" she asked.

"Was it any good?"

Kate shrugged. "Some of it was."

When she didn't say anything else, Castle gave her shoulder a nudge. "But?"

She shrugged again. "It was never as good as yours."

Instead of the expected gloating, Castle pulled her into his arms. "So what about the Nikki Heat stories?" he asked.

"I really wasn't reading them," she said as she leaned against his chest. "I was just browsing some of the titles and summaries."

"Anything catch your attention?"

"Not really," she replied. After a pause, she pulled back to look up at him. "Does it bother you?"

"That you're a closet fanfiction fan?"

"No," she replied with a chuckle. "That there are people who use your characters to write their own stories."

"Not really," Castle replied. "I like to think of it as a compliment."

"A compliment?"

"They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, right? So if someone thinks my characters are interesting enough that they want to write about them, I figure I must've done something right."

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it."

Castle leaned forward and brushed a kiss against her lips. When he pulled back, he winked at her. "Now…why exactly were you on a Nikki Heat fan site?"

Kate glanced over at the clock. "My, look at the time, will ya? We'd better get some sleep."

Castle laughed at her obvious attempt at deflection, but let her get away with it. Sliding down until he was on his back, he waited until she'd turned the light off and curled up against his side before he spoke. "The next time we discuss this, it's going to take a lot more to sidetrack me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

"Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight, Castle."

The End

* * *

_Again, thank you to everyone who has left a review. They have been greatly appreciated._


End file.
